<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All for the Picking by ezralia_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302710">All for the Picking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes'>ezralia_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Han Jisung x female!reader, Mentions of Blood, Minor Angst, Swearing, mentions of murder and death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s appropriate to say that Han Jisung is more suited to working at a haunted house than amicably going to pick out a pumpkin. There’s only one answer to explain how Miroh’s baddest boy could ever be seen doing such a domestic activity — you. Out of all the people one could date, you two chose each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All for the Picking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Jisung fic — my excuse this time is this is for KpopFicsNetwork’s Halloween event! Make sure to check out everyone else’s amazing fics by looking at the tag #halloweenatkfn on Tumblr!</p><p>This is really just a silly, crackhead fic but I had a lot of fun with the angsty lore — I’ve been planning on really silly fics + really angsty fics &gt;:D what a fun combo!</p><p>Prompt: 5. Halloween was approaching so you decided to take your s/o on a pumpkin picking date. </p><p>Happy Halloween! Due to health issues, I just finished writing this at 2am so pls bear with any errors, I truly tried lol. BUT, now that I resolved a way to sit and type, I should be able to bang out some fics, so enoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Hey, ‘sung!” A heavy arm landed across Jisung’s leather-clad shoulders and the boy would have struggled under the weight if unprepared. “Where do you think you’re sneaking off to?”</p><p>“I’m not sneaking off.”</p><p>“Liar! You’re clearly intent on leaving us behind.” </p><p>Another boy with silky strands of brown hair that shone in the sun latched onto his friend’s other arm. Despite the pout on his lips while he whined, Changbin’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he clung onto Jisung like a bat latches onto a branch.</p><p>Groaning, Jisung shook off both of his muscular and rambunctious brothers. “Get off me!”</p><p>“You’re definitely ditching us for [Y/N].”</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t do the same for your beloved, Chan.”</p><p>“Well, I’m clearly not as whipped as you are.” </p><p>Changbin shook his head as the two of them tussled with each other (which ended up with Jisung in a choke-hold) before jogging ahead of them to stretch. “Hurry up or we’ll be late!”</p><p>“Who’s fault is that?”</p><p>“Don’t think I’ll forget that you’re ditching us,” Chan scoffed, “guess bro night is a bust.”</p><p>“We meet every weekend already.”</p><p>“Coven meetings don’t count, ‘sung. That’s like going to old lady bingo every Thursday night — oh wait...”</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes as both of his friends practically collapsed in laughter at Changbin’s call-out. So what if he joined you every week for your serotonin boost of bingo in the dingy basement underneath St. Cathelia’s? You were enjoying yourself and he was there to win the prizes just <em>in case </em>you lost. A complete win-win (<strike>Sicheng</strike>). </p><p>Content as his thoughts continued to drift around you and your silly shenanigans, the orange-haired boy put his hand up to crack and massage his neck where Chris’s strong arms had been wrapped. Just as he closed his eyes to breathe in the crisp autumn air, the tiny hairs on his nape tingled. </p><p>A warning. A threat.</p><p>He was the prey and the predator’s eyes were following him.</p><p>Head turning promptly in the direction his intuition forewarned him, Jisung’s caramel eyes met your burning gaze coming out one of the classroom’s windows. With the realization that there was no enemy, just you, your boyfriend sent a cheeky wave your way before following his friends to the gym.</p><p>“[Y/N], oh my god, did you see that?” Your classmate hissed at you from where she sat in front of you.</p><p>“Yes, Ria, I did.”</p><p>“I don’t get it! How can he see you? That’s so freaky!”</p><p>You quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, we’re on the third floor. How can he see you from here?”</p><p>“We can see him, though?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s easier to see outside than inside.”</p><p>“You’re so silly,” you looped your bag onto your shoulders as the class ended. “You act like he's a creeper or something. In fact, this whole school acts like those three are demons.”</p><p>Ria nodded, a serious look on her face to your dismay. “You’re the only one who isn’t afraid of them. It’s shocking really, not that Han Jisung would date you, but the whole gang of Stray Kids doesn’t intimate you in the slightest.”</p><p>“Of course they don’t, they’re like little puppies.”</p><p>“Really, I don’t know if I should be more afraid of <em>them </em>or <em>you</em>.”</p><p>You shrugged, a mysterious smile on your beautiful face. “Hm, what’s the fun in knowing?”</p><p>“Whatever, I know you’re a little eccentric at times... hey, you wanna go shopping with the girls later?”</p><p>“No.” That sounded terrifying. “Ji and I have a date.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re going to the pumpkin patch.”</p><p>“That’s cute,” Ria mused. “But something tells me that if you said you were going to a haunted house I wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“Han Jisung and a haunted house? That’s just a horror story in the making,” Meg said as she joined you as you proceeded down the hallway.</p><p>You shook your head, bemused. “I’m sure we’ll visit one next.”</p><p>“Then let us know so we can clear house. It can just be you two, how cozy.”</p><p>“Maybe he’ll scare all the actors away.”</p><p>“Girls, please.” It was always crossing your mind why you attracted such clueless creatures. “He’s not like that.”</p><p>“Seems like it’s true, love is blind.”</p><p>“As a bat.”</p><p>“Bats aren’t blind, their vision is actually three times better than you — ”</p><p>“No more bat facts, [Y/N], <em>please</em>.”</p><p>You shook your head with a small smile as your phone dinged.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>{My J.One True Love}:</b> <em>I’ll be waiting for you outside by the gate.</em>
</li>
</ul><p>Tucking the snazzy communication device away into your back pocket, you turned to Meg and Ria. “Hey, I’m gonna go meet Jisung, I’ll see you girls tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Have fun on your date. Don’t die!”</p><p>“... Enjoy shopping.”</p><p>With a wave, you left them to meet up with the other girls that often hung around you. Once you were out of view, you picked up speed, eager to see your boyfriend.</p><ul>
<li>
<b>{My Beloved [Y/N]}:</b> ksdjfkj</li>
</ul><p>Orange-colored eyebrows furrowed at the keyboard smash you sent him. Throughout his time of exchanging texts between the two of you, your texting style drastically changed day to day.</p><p>“Hey, Jisungie.”</p><p>The prickling tingle had his head snapping up to meet your teasing gaze as you sat atop the stone wall encircling Miroh’s campus. It was at least ten feet high and recently built, which meant not a single stone was loose to provide a solid foothold to hoist oneself up to view the scenery. It took a talented person to have the skill, let alone confidence, to scale such a structure.</p><p>“Didn’t I say <em>I’d</em> be waiting for you?”</p><p>You pulled the cherry lollipop, one from the recent bingo basket you won, out of your mouth to smirk at him. “What’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“You should get down before someone sees you.”</p><p>“Are you giving me <em>orders</em>, ‘sung?”</p><p>“... I wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>Despite the crap you gave him, you easily leaped down and gracefully landed in front of Jisung to direct a blinding smile at him. Your sharp eyes scanned him up and down, appraising him from the small silver hoops in his ears to the leather jacket stretched across his shoulders and all the way down to his thick combat boots. But the sight of the decorative cross dangling around his neck had you rolling your eyes.</p><p>“I have a challenge.”</p><p>“So do I, seems like I have a challenge in understanding what this means.”</p><p>You shrugged as you glanced at his phone. “I’m guessing that’s how kids respond when they’re excited, nowadays. Ria sent me that to a text I sent the other day, see?”</p><ul>
<li>
<b>{You}:</b> Do you want to eat tomorrow at Wendy’s?</li>
<li>
<b>{Ria}:</b> ksdjfkj YES MA’AM!!!!!!</li>
</ul><p>“You and trends, I’m always in for a surprise for what’s going to be next.”</p><p>You were unpredictable truly, and while Jisung preferred an easy stroll through life, none of that had happened since he’d met you. </p><p>And he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p><p>"<em>Anyways</em>, race you to the pumpkin patch? Loser has to do whatever the winner says.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> you give me a five-minute head-start, it’s only fair you know, since there’s no way I’ll win.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“As if, Miss ‘Outruns-a-Pureblood’.”</p><p>Your eyes flashed playfully, the true ruby hue of your irises coming to light before disappearing just as fast. “A challenge is a challenge, I suppose. It’ll prolly take you ten minutes max at top speed so... why don’t I give you an eight-minute head start?”</p><p>“You’re too kind.”</p><p>It was cute, the way Jisung sped off faster than a bullet, whizzing strategically through the throngs of people making their way down the street. If the human eye could’ve perceived him, they would have likened him to someone like The Flash — but to you, he just looked like a teenage boy trying to outrun his equally athletic girlfriend.</p><p>You closed your eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Ba bump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ba bump.</em>
</p><p>Honing in on your senses, you could pinpoint each human’s heartbeat as life and energy coursed through their veins. You could hear the purr of the cat who’d just given birth as well as the fly who’d just landed gold on a restaurant’s dumpster. As the tree branches waved in the wind that blew their leaves and sent them scattering through the sky from all over, you followed them until you were able to pinpoint the deep thrums of the clock tower, ticking away as each minute passed. After all, Father Time waits for no one — except you, the only being able to outrun the tug of time itself.</p><p><em>Ding, dong...</em> </p><p>The Shadow Hunter.</p><p>Even after 4.54 billion years later, you still had yet to come up with a proper term to call... your duties, no, who you were, <em>what</em> you were. But there wasn’t any other better term for the once-proud Purebloods who you walked behind at the start of the world.</p><p>They were now shadows of who they were.</p><p>The soulless containers for the beautiful darkness that was left among Mother Nature after she’d created the weak, pitiful creatures she so cherished. With nothing but empty beauty, she’d given hearts to the figures of peak strength and beauty to give them the ability to guide and live among the humans. </p><p>They were dubbed the Purebloods. </p><p><em>Ding, dong...</em> </p><p>But with power comes authority and with authority follows greed, planting the dark seeds of corruption. Darkness isn’t inherently evil until it weaves its way into the heart and whispers sweet temptations into the mind to control and enact wicked deeds.</p><p>Because of those selfish thoughts, they too led humans astray under the guise of security and the promise of wealth — all while being the puppet-master behind the scenes and living a life of luxury. Acts of murder and heinous crimes, they made the name for themselves starting way back in the 17th century — <em>vampires</em>. That was how they worked themselves throughout the highest positions scattered throughout the world, striking fear and establishing power through the centuries and that was how you found each and every one of them.</p><p><em>Ding, dong...</em> </p><p>Hunting down one by one was you, the youngest and last of the Pureblood line Mother Nature created. If there was one thing you guessed you were grateful for, it was the grace of not having known nor formed a single connection among those you would have considered your brethren. After all, you never felt like you belonged — neither human nor fully Pureblood with blood-red irises that paralyzed even your fellow beings of shadows paired with canines long enough to rival even the most fearsome Pureblood males. You shared the same elongated nails your sisters all had, yet yours were so razor-sharp it only took one touch to tear through even iron bars. </p><p>But contrary to your siblings, Mother Nature gifted you with a soul, to feel <em>empathy</em>, the evidence clear in the way your black hair sparkled with the light of the stars above every time you moved. Purebloods were soulless, without a consciousness to guide them but even humans had that and still became corrupt. Henceforth, the Goddess of Life took your heart, the one thing that kept Purebloods alive, to prevent you from loving <em>too</em> much — a failsafe to keep you from a demise that should never fall upon the most powerful <em>immortal</em>.</p><p>Evil.</p><p>Which meant you were alone, never to love, right? Wrong. Even Purebloods had a partner they were destined to spend eternity with — their beloved. It could even be a human, and while Purebloods could not reproduce, they could turn a human who in turn could give birth to half-lings, so Mother Nature wouldn’t let you become bitter from loneliness. You just had to <em>wait</em>.</p><p><em>Ding, dong...</em> </p><p>She always told you patience was a virtue.</p><p>So that was why you ran. With such enhanced powers, you were able to outrun time itself and so you ran, far and fast, only stopping when one of your siblings fell from grace. Through the centuries you learned so much about humans and Purebloods, both things heart-lifting and downright dreadful. But most importantly, you learned about the beauty and sacredness of life, even if you couldn’t say you had one yourself.</p><p>
  <em>Ding, dong...</em>
</p><p>“Oh, Revered One.”</p><p>Your eyebrows twitched as your face soured at the title. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“M-my apologies.”</p><p>Your eyes flashed open to eye the youngest in age of your beloved’s coven, Jeongin, his head lowered and eyes squeezed shut in nervousness. Even when you learned the art of disguising yourself with the varying pigments of hair and different gorgeous tones of melanin to prevent humans from cowering away in fear, the half-lings remaining in the world could still sense the immense power emanating from you.</p><p>Which is why you rarely let your true form come to light unless truly alone.</p><p><em>Ding, dong...</em> </p><p>“You have two minutes.”</p><p>“Ch-chan-hyung and I took care of the half-ling that was r-running amok.”</p><p>“Good work, Jeongin. I trust you’ll continue to monitor his condition as well as the people he’s close with, you know how birds of a feather flock together, right?”</p><p>“O-of course, Honored One  — I-I mean — !”</p><p>“Relax, you know I don’t bite,” you said teasingly, letting a peek of your fangs show through. He shivered on the spot even though your kind couldn’t feel the cold. Those fangs of yours had delved into many necks and clawed out several hearts.</p><p>
  <em>Ding, dong...</em>
</p><p>“I-I know.”</p><p>Silence fell upon the two of you, Jeongin still had yet to raise his head and look at you. You sighed.</p><p>“You don’t have to wait for me to dismiss you.”</p><p>“Oh! I-I’m sorry!”</p><p>“Don’t be. I appreciate the coven’s hard work, it’s made my life a lot easier.”</p><p>“We-we’re really grateful for you joining us.”</p><p>
  <em>Ding, dong...</em>
</p><p>Your head jerked up as the eighth bell tolled. “Be safe getting back, yeah? I’ll see you Saturday.”</p><p>“G-good bye... [Y/N], have fun on your d-date with Jisung!”</p><p>"Thanks, Innie!”</p><p>With a wink, you were like a hunter pouncing on its prey, the spot where you were reclining against the wall became suddenly empty as if you were never there. And with that, you begun your race through the streets, the wind whistling around you as if equally amused as you were.</p><p>You reached the pumpkin patch, making sure to not speed too much or you’d race past ten years in a blink of an eye.</p><p>And before the ninth bell tolled, you were standing in front of the pouting boy who’s orange hair matched the sad-looking pumpkins surrounding you both. Jisung was your soul mate, your beloved, and he made you feel <em>at peace</em>.</p><p>No longer could you hear the cornstalks waving in the breeze, the earthworms burying into the earth before the first snow came. No longer was the steady beat of the life around you resonating loudly in your ears — instead, it was <em>quiet</em>. You could simply exist as yourself.</p><p>“Hey, there hot stuff.”</p><p>"Ohhhh my god, [Y/N], I <em>swear</em>.”</p><p>“Shhh, shhh, don’t worry, I won’t make you do anything... terrible.”</p><p>“You hesitated!”</p><p>You let out a laugh and wrapped your intertwined your fingers with his. “Come, let’s pick a sexy looking pumpkin first.”</p><p>Well if Jisung wasn’t frowning seriously, he was now. “How can you find a pumpkin sexy, especially with someone like <em>me </em>here?”</p><p>"C’mon, ‘sung, you’re telling me you don’t find that one unbelievingly <em>gourd</em>geous?” </p><p>“... I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”</p><p>Giggles and silly taunts filled the cool autumn air of the pumpkin patch’s field. It was refreshing and it wasn’t too long before at least <em>you</em> found the perfect orange globe of your choice.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> that’s the one you want?” Your boyfriend questioned for the fourth time as he continued his scour throughout the field with you trailing behind. He would’ve offered to carry your current object of affections that was twice the size of your hands if he didn’t already know you could carry five of them on one finger.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, but what if you see one better?”</p><p>“There isn’t.”</p><p>“What if <em>I</em> find one better?”</p><p>“Just pick a damn pumpkin, babe, it’s not like you’re picking the winning lottery ticket.”</p><p>Jisung fell silent and you wondered if he was thinking about rigging the lottery or continuing to concentrate on finding his perfect pumpkin. The silence reminded you of Jeongin’s spontaneous check-in and while you were grateful the young boy stopped to report, it reminded you of a question you’d been wondering ever since you and Jisung confirmed your bond.</p><p>“‘sung... do you think the others regret me joining the coven? Do you think they regret... us?”</p><p>“Did they say something?” Jisung growled out, his caramel eyes turning from warm brown to a cold, dark red.</p><p>“No, no... I just hope it’s not forced or because you told them to — I mean <em>I know</em> you had to talk to them but, I mean our bond that forces us together — ”</p><p>“You’re not telling me that our bond is a <em>mistake</em>.”</p><p>Even if Jisung’s murderous aura was rolling off of him would have frightened the bravest of humans, it had no effect on you as you continued to prattle on — a rare sign of nervousness.</p><p>“No! I’m just — I <em>killed</em> two of their coven... their blood brothers, that didn’t just emotionally hurt them, it physically affected their hearts too!”</p><p>“[Y/N]! Listen to me, they may have been our blood brothers but they were also Purebloods... they had nothing but harmful intentions and <em>you</em> saved us. Yeah, it hurt like hell but we can only blame them for their plans to exploit us. They brought their doom upon themselves.”</p><p>“But still — ”</p><p>“But I can thank them for one thing, they brought you to me. Else, you would’ve zoomed right past me onto the next millennia.”</p><p>Not that long ago, Jisung had asked if you ever regretted — your existence, your role, and the actions you had to perform. You had been honest and told him <em>no</em> because if you kept looking back, you could never continue running forward. As an eternal being, the days faded altogether too fast but the heaviness would of the blood spilled on your hands would never go away no matter how far and fast you ran away from it.</p><p>So you dwelled on it, repented and prayed the gods above may hear your confessions... and then you moved on.</p><p>"You wanna know how I knew it would be this pumpkin for sure?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jisung blinked in confusion, mind trying to keep up with the sudden change in topic.</p><p>“Because, out of all the pumpkins in the patch, I just knew it was the one. Kinda like how out of all the humans, Purebloods, and half-lings, I knew you were my beloved. Even if there hadn’t been two Purebloods in hiding, I would’ve stopped.”</p><p>“I’m... even if I’m being compared to a pumpkin, I think that’s pretty cool, yeah, of course. We’re just meant to be.”</p><p>As he leaned in to place a peck on your lips, you quickly put your hand up to gently push him back. “Yo, pick a pumpkin already, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. But after, I’m smooching you all I can.”</p><p>“Just try and see what happens, don’t forget, I won the bet and I can double up on my reward now.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he conceded. “But seriously, the boys don’t dislike, in fact, they prolly want to see you more. Maybe invite them to bingo night?”</p><p>“Noooo, they’ll give those poor old ladies a heart attack, you know how they get. I see Chan headlock you more times than I count.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m more worried about how much you shocked the old ladies. I don’t think they’d ever imagined two teenage-looking children to walk in and play bingo, let alone keep winning. You gotta give them a break.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” you pouted. “The baskets are full of candy, it’s not healthy for old people to eat that much sugar.”</p><p>“That’s just rude, you’re hella older than them.”</p><p>"Well, physically I’m not!”</p><p>"That is true.” He squatted down to eye a pumpkin on its side, twice the size of the one you were currently twirling around on the tip of your finger in total amusement. “Think I found the one.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Finally.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, she’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, but her insides are what really matter and I know she’s the pick of the patch.”</p><p>“... That just sounds creepy.”</p><p>“Oh, so you can compare me to a pumpkin, but I can’t?”</p><p>Jisung was on you in a minute, playfully teething at your neck with his fangs. The only one you’d ever let your guard willingly down allowed him to not feel so oppressed by your power, even as your beloved, and this is when his teasing intensified. </p><p>“Hey, stop that!” You were giggling as you nudged him off. “Don’t forget that I won the bet, <em>you</em> have to listen to me.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” He finally detached himself from you, not before smirking proudly at the vivid marks now portrayed proudly across your skin. “When don’t I listen to you?”</p><p>“Let’s not count.”</p><p>After your boyfriend finally picked up his pumpkin, you made your way out of the field as the sun lowered behind the trees. As you breathed in the multitude of scents signifying fall was underway from all over, you leaned against Jisung’s shoulder. </p><p>“So what’s my punishment, my lady?”</p><p>“Would you carve a pumpkin with your fangs? I’ve always wondered how that’d work out.”</p><p>“... You must be joking.”</p><p>“I am. For the most part. But think, what if I invited the coven over for Halloween? Challenge ‘em to a carving with fangs duel.”</p><p>“I can’t tell if they’ll love you or hate you, but... I’m down for it.”</p><p>“Alright, save your lovely pumpkin ‘til then.”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, squeezing you against him. “Sounds good, think I’ll keep her for eternity.”</p><p>“Cheesy,” you teased, even though you both knew you loved it. As you two leaned in for a kiss, you were thankful that Mother Nature had picked a companion for life for you — and he was all yours for the taking.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <b>Bonus:</b>
</p><p>“God, this tastes terrible!”</p><p>“I told you not to pick that pumpkin, I <em>knew</em> it was rotten!”</p><p>“No, you definitely told me to pick this one!”</p><p>“Boys, boys. Please don’t fight.” Chan was begging for the rowdy case of seven boys to cease their constant bickering but it was hard to take him seriously with orange stained teeth.</p><p>That was <em>not</em> something you accounted for but it was highly amusing. Mouths full of pumpkin pulp muffled the insults they were spewing at each other were hardly threatening but that might’ve led to physical fights. You were not keen on having a bunch of energetic half-lings plus their beloveds running around and destroying your mansion.</p><p>So you’d convinced them to at least use their <em>brains</em> first and carve out the top of the pumpkin first their second round to get rid of the pulp. Plus you wanted to save the seeds so you could snack on them later.</p><p>Which is what you were doing right now.</p><p>“Sorry for their antics,” Jisung mumbled as you wrapped his arms around your waist. You had taken residence upon his lap and were amusedly reading vampire legends to him for the fortieth time. “But you know, they wouldn’t behave like this in front of you if they didn’t like you.”</p><p>“True, true. But I might just do something if that knife gets closer to my painting one more time.”</p><p>"Babe... that’s not the original <em>Poppy Flowers, </em>right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I was gonna gift it to Ria for her birthday but didn’t want her to possibly get in trouble.”</p><p>“Haha, of course no — wait, what?”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>steal</em> it, don’t look so perturbed, ‘sung. One of the Purebloods I apprehended ten years ago had it. <em>She’s</em> the one who stole it.”</p><p>“You couldn’t just like... turn it in?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good idea.” You turned to Seungmin who was peacefully adding the last minute touches to his jack ‘o lantern. “Hey, Seungmin, you wanna take that painting back? It was stolen.”</p><p>“I don’t even know what that is.”</p><p>“See, uncultured. Hey, let’s go to a haunted house next week, I’ll let you make the bet this time.”</p><p>As he knew, Jisung’s life always had unexpected turns when it came to you but once again, he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p><p>“Sounds good, babe. Bet you’ll be screaming in my arms, you’ve never been jump-scared before.”</p><p>“I can totally sense them, though, you sure you won’t be screaming in <em>my </em>arms? Everyone’s convinced you’re a total bad boy.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>